Impression et sensation
by shinobu24
Summary: Dean a une impression étrange et ça ne va pas s'arranger…


**Impression et sensation**

Disclaimer: les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un grand merci à SPNfolles pour son rôle de beta.

* * *

Dean, dans la grande salle du bunker, avait le regard perdu sur la table à laquelle il était assis. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il avait cette impression étrange. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention au début, se défendant de voir des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait un…malaise. Et un qui commençait à l'étouffer lentement mais surement.

Il se recula et s'installa contre le dossier en bois de la chaise. Il se retrouvait seul cet après-midi et ça lui permettait de réfléchir sans être dérangé. S'il avait dit ça à Sam, il se serait moqué de lui en lui disant de ne pas réfléchir trop fort pour ne pas se faire mal. Il renifla, ça lui était monté à la tête qu'il se réfère toujours à lui pour chercher dans les bouquins un sort ou des informations sur des monstres rares. Et Sam s'était mis alors à lui rappeler des évidences, par peur qu'il fasse une connerie ou qu'il oublie une phrase dans un exorcisme. Alors qu'il avait juste une sainte horreur des livres, il n'était pas plus idiot que lui. Pas tant que ça en tout cas. Il se donna une claque mentalement, il devait se concentrer sur son problème. Enfin pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de problème, juste cette impression curieuse qui persistait et qui planait au-dessus de lui.

Il souffla et rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Quand est-ce qu'il avait senti ce premier changement ? Il y avait plusieurs semaines déjà. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Pourtant, il avait bien fallu un élément déclencheur mais quand il y repensait, il se souvenait plutôt de s'être levé un matin avec un voile pesant sur la poitrine.

Cette sensation était assez normale vu les circonstances. Ça avait été un peu compliqué ces derniers temps, depuis que Castiel vivait avec eux. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce, il donnait plutôt l'impression de subsister d'ailleurs. Dean l'avait veillé les premiers temps, restant à son chevet pour être sûr d'être là s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Puis quand son état s'était amélioré, il avait gardé un œil sur lui, moins proche mais jamais loin non plus. Castiel avait toujours été là pour lui, il avait sacrifié beaucoup, jusqu'à sa vie. C'était normal maintenant qu'il lui rende la pareille, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'avait pas toujours pu l'aider comme il aurait dû ou comme il l'aurait voulu. Il s'en voulait encore pourla fois où il l'avait mis à la porte alors qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, il s'en voulait mais il devait protéger Sam à ce moment et il l'avait fait passer avant son ami.

Dean ouvrit les yeux, c'était peut-être son état d'épuisement qu'il lui donnait des idées. D'un autre côté, il avait été dans des états encore pires et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait commencé à délirer. Sam ne lui avait rien dit non plus. S'il avait senti un changement, il lui en aurait parlé. A part s'il faisait comme lui et qu'il attendait une confirmation… Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à examiner mentalement le comportement de son frère pour déterminer s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Il avait eu son lot de troubles du comportement entre les différentes possessions dont il avait été une victime plus ou moins consentante et dont il était plus ou moins responsable. En ce moment pas de possession, et pas de secrets non plus à garder pour le protéger. Dans ces cas-là, Sam avait tendance à éviter son regard, à se montrer trop enthousiaste. Et ce n'était définitivement pas l'état d'esprit qu'il manifestait. Il était de bonne humeur mais pas étrange.

Dean sourit tendrement en pensant à son frère cadet. Son humeur légère avait à voir avec la présence de Castiel. Ça lui plaisait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que son grand frère avec qui parler, quelqu'un qui connaissait encore plus de choses que lui et qui n'avait pas besoin de se référer aux livres. Car il avait connu et vécu des milliers d'années et qu'il avait une expérience différente et plus profonde des choses. En fait tout dépendait des domaines. Castiel était capable d'expliquer l'évolution des hommes depuis la découverte des grains de café qui étaient comestibles jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais il était incapable de se faire griller une tranche de pain sans se faire attaquer par la tartine qui sautait du toaster. Dean sourit en pensant à cet épisode, il était arrivé en courant dans la cuisine, en entendant Castiel l'appeler d'une voix inquiète, pour le retrouver sur le sol, adossé au mur, un air effrayé sur le visage. Il avait regardé Dean, les yeux écarquillés, avant de les déposer à nouveau sur l'objet démoniaque. Il ne l'avait pas qualifié ainsi mais s'en était sans doute pas loin.

A croire que Castiel avait un effet bénéfique sur Sam et négatif sur lui. Il n'aimait pas cette pensée et fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par le bruit de la porte en métal qui s'ouvrait. Sam descendait d'un pas rapide l'escalier métallique suivi par Castiel tout aussi chargé que lui de sacs de courses. Voilà à quoi ils avaient réduit un ange du Seigneur.

\- « Ça va ? Pas trop fatigué par ton après-midi Dean ? », lui demanda Sam avec un sourire.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel à la pique lancée pour l'ennuyer.

\- « Un porno et une bière, un après-midi parfait quoi. », en s'adossant un peu plus, croisant ses mains derrière la tête.

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit à la moquerie de Dean. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Castiel avait laissé les sacs qu'il portait, s'échouer au sol et tendait une boite en carton à Dean.

\- « C'est pour toi », un léger rictus faisant s'étirer ses lèvres en une sorte de sourire.

Dean se redressa sur sa chaise et attrapa la boite en lisant l'inscription apposée dessus, « Les tartes de mamie Louise ». Le visage de Dean rayonna instantanément et leva la tête pour regarder Castiel.

\- « Merci Cas'. Heureusement que toi tu penses à moi », en lançant un regard plein de reproches feints à son frère. Celui-ci reprit l'ange en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- « Cas', on va manger, c'est pour le dessert. »

\- « Mais peut-être qu'il veut la manger maintenant », se défendit Castiel en se tournant vers le cadet.

Sam ne laissa pas Dean ouvrir la boite qu'il lui retirait des mains pour l'emporter dans la cuisine avec deux sacs de courses à ranger.

\- « Tu vas pas te bâfrer la tarte maintenant », d'un ton ferme.

\- « Tu vois comment il me traite », en prenant Castiel à témoin. S'il exagérait un peu, il pourrait peut-être aller lui chercher sa part de tarte et Sam ne dirait rien. Mais l'ange ne bougea pas et s'intéressa plutôt à la façon dont il avait occupé son après-midi.

\- « J'ai réfléchi… », répondit Dean en tentant d'éluder le sujet de la conversation qui s'annonçait.

\- « Réfléchi ? », s'étonna Sam qui venait d'arriver derrière lui.

\- « J'avais des trucs à faire », ronchonna Dean alors que Sam emportait deux nouveaux sacs de course à la cuisine.

\- « Des problèmes avec un démon ou un autre monstre ? »

Le regard de Castiel avait changé brusquement. Il semblait en avoir assez d'être coincé avec eux dans ce bunker et la moindre chasse l'intéressait. Il avait besoin de sortir, tester ses pouvoirs et leur niveau, être utile, faire quelque chose. Mais jusqu'à maintenant Dean avait refusé qu'il les accompagne. Il ne le trouvait pas encore assez fort pour prendre des risques. Et c'était la même chose avec le Paradis. Il lui avait déconseillé de prendre contact avec les anges, il ne leur faisait pas confiance et il préférait que Castiel soit en pleine possession de ses moyens quand il y retournerait. Et il n'était pas pressé, il pouvait prendre le temps de se reposer un peu ici, à l'abri avec eux, et de retrouver tous ses moyens.

Dean accoudé de son bras droit sur la table, se pencha sur la droite et glissa sa main dans la manche de son tee-shirt. Il sentie immédiatement un soulagement tout en ressentant une nervosité au fond du ventre et son malaise s'accentua sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Ces émotions contradictoires le déroutèrent un peu alors qu'il ne quittait pas Castiel des yeux. Celui-ci attendait sa réponse et Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- « Non… je ne sais pas… Tu as sentis quelque chose de … bizarre ces derniers temps ? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant.

\- « Bizarre ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le couloir donnant à la cuisine. « Avec Sam ? »

\- « Non pas avec Sam. Pourquoi avec Sam ? », en se redressant un peu surpris.

\- « Parce que tu as attendu qu'il parte pour en parler. »

Dean secoua la tête en se levant, repoussant de ses jambes la chaise en la faisant glisser sur le sol.

\- « Non, c'est bon. Oublie. »

Il prit la direction de sa chambre et laissa Castiel seul dans le salon. L'ange le regarda partir sans bouger. Quand Sam revint après avoir tout rangé, il le retrouva à la même place et seul cette fois.

\- « Ça va Cas' ? », lui demanda Sam tout en ouvrant son ordinateur pour faire une recherche.

\- « Et toi Sam ? », en se tournant vers lui.

Il releva la tête pour regarder son ami qui posait sur lui maintenant un regard concerné. Sam écarquilla doucement les yeux et hocha la tête en hésitant.

\- « Oui… », répondit-il sans se douter de l'origine de son inquiétude si soudaine et infondée.

Castiel hocha la tête sérieusement, les sourcils légèrement froncés maintenant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre à son tour. Sam le regarda partir et tourna la tête pour inspecter la pièce, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le soir même, les inquiétudes de la journée s'étaient dissipées. En tous cas, celles de Castiel. Pour Dean, il continuait de ressentir un nuage planer au-dessus d'eux et le fait d'en avoir parlé à Castiel lui donnait l'impression que le problème s'était pratiquement matérialisé. Mais il n'en parla plus, pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement Castiel et pour ne pas rendre le problème encore plus présent. L'ange ne lui avait pas redemandé s'il sentait toujours ce problème et il lui en était reconnaissant, ne voulant pas que le problème brumeux, ne devienne plus consistant pour se transformer en tempête.

Dean, qui avait repoussé ses inquiétudes toute la soirée, fut submergé deux jours plus tard alors qu'il parlait avec Sam. Son frère avait trouvé une affaire dans la ville voisine. Tout s'organisait normalement pour préparer l'enquête, jusqu'à ce que Castiel débarque et demande à participer à la chasse. Sam lança un coup d'œil à Dean qui le fusilla du regard.

\- « Je pense qu'on s'en sortira sans toi Cas'. Il vaut mieux que tu restes là… », répondit le cadet.

Mais Castiel n'avait pas écouté Sam et se défendait en mettant en avant le fait que ça lui permettrait de tester son niveau de pouvoir et l'aiderait à se remettre plus rapidement. Cette fois-ci Sam ne regarda pas son frère qui était déjà en train de fulminer sur place.

\- « Cas' on t'a dit non », trancha Dean d'une voix dure qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

L'ange se tendit et se retourna lentement vers Dean. Celui-ci avait les yeux braqué sur lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de l'humain, froid, et celui de l'ange, noir de colère. Sam les observait, immobile, Dean et Castiel ne s'affrontaient pas souvent mais quand ils le faisaient cela prenait des proportions démesurées.

\- « Tu me donnes des ordres ? », demanda Castiel d'une voix qui semblait calme mais où on pouvait sentir une légère pointe d'irritation.

\- « Ce ne sont pas des ordres… », Dean allait lui expliquer que c'était pour son bien et qu'il devrait faire attention à lui. Il avait été un peu trop cassant dans son ton, et maintenant Castiel lui lançait un regard dur et son corps penché en avant était le signe de sa colère.

\- « Alors je viens avec vous. », le coupa l'ange sans lui laisser la chance de terminer sa phrase.

\- « Non. S'il faut te donner des ordres pour que tu écoutes, je le ferai.»

Dean se campa un peu plus sur ses pieds, il avait conscience qu'il s'adressait à un ange, à son ami. Il n'aimait pas le prendre de front mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir et prendre des risques inconsidérés. Il ferait ce qu'il faut pour qu'il reste à l'abri.

\- « Vraiment ? »

Dean s'avança et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, sans que le brun n'ait le temps de réagir. La tête de Castiel pivota et il fit un pas en arrière pour garder l'équilibre et rester debout.

\- « Tu ressens un simple coup de poing que je te donne alors qu'est-ce que tu feras devant un démon ? »

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se jeta sur Dean. Ils s'échangèrent des coups de poings, tentant chacun de faire chuter l'autre, de lui montrer sa force et prouver qu'il avait raison. Ce fut Dean finalement qui gagna quand Castiel s'effondra sur le sol.

\- « La discussion est close. Tu restes ici. », d'une voix qui avait du mal à cacher son agacement et sa colère.

Dean fit volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas raide, sans se retourner et Castiel encore au sol, appuyé sur une main, l'autre massant son menton. Il suivi son ami du regard, un éclair glacial dans les yeux, sans tenir compte de Sam qui s'était rapproché. Celui-ci s'accroupi à côté de lui et passa le bout des doigts sur sa pommette rouge à cause d'un des coups reçus. Castiel chassa ses doigts d'un geste brusque de la main et surpris le regard perplexe de Sam quand il le regarda enfin.

\- « Désolé Sam », en baissant le regard et en se redressant en position assise.

Sam lui sourit tendrement, Castiel sans ses pouvoirs n'était plus tout à fait le même et il avait besoin encore d'un temps d'adaptation.

\- « C'est pas grave Cas'. »

\- « Dean m'a frappé. » Sam hocha la tête. « Et ça m'a fait mal… »

\- « Oui, tes pouvoirs… »

\- « … à l'intérieur. »

Sam lui tapota l'épaule doucement. Il découvrait et apprivoisait les sentiments. Il venait de tester la honte et c'est ce qui l'avait fait réagir de cette façon sans qu'il ne le comprenne.

Le lendemain, Dean, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, laissait l'eau chaude de la douche délasser ses muscles. Il avait décidé de ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, de ne plus ressentir, ne plus se laisser déstabiliser sans raison. Il s'était inquiété pour Castiel, il avait eu peur qu'il se retrouve dans une situation dangereuse mais maintenant il lui avait donné la preuve qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Dean l'avait battu à coups de poings et Castiel avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque dans sa condition.

Il coupa l'eau et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour chasser les gouttes d'eau encore prisonnières. Il sortit de la douche, maintenant plus calme, et attrapa la serviette pendu à la patère derrière la porte. Il se frotta le visage, glissa la serviette sur sa nuque, son torse et l'attacha autour de sa taille.

Il passa sa main sur le miroir face auquel il se tenait, pour chasser la buée, et pivota pour attraper son jean. Son regard fut attiré par un détail dans son reflet, il fit de nouveau face au miroir et passa une nouvelle fois la main sur la surface pour faire disparaitre la buée qui y réapparaissait. Il observa son visage en s'approchant de son reflet. Ses yeux surmontés de sourcils fins, des cernes moins sombres les soulignant. Les poils de sa barbe commençaient à poindre, il glissa le bout de ses doigts dessus et senti une légère sensation râpeuse. Il se recula en se forçant à respirer plus profondément pour se détendre. Il devait se forcer à lâcher prise, ne pas s'imaginer des choses.

Il se remua pour se décontracter, étira son bras gauche, le cala contre son torse en le posant à l'intérieur de son coude droit pour le maintenir et étirer son épaule. Il fit la même chose avec son bras droit et au moment où il allait le relâcher, il aperçut ce qui avait attiré son attention juste avant. La marque de la main de Castiel sur son bras. La marque qu'il avait laissée sur lui quand il l'avait sauvé des Enfers.

Il laissa son index glisser sur la peau légèrement boursouflée. Il n'y prêtait plus attention depuis plusieurs années. Elle n'était pas tellement visible au vue de sa position et il n'était pas du genre à passer des heures devant un miroir pour s'observer. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était modifiée sans en être sûr. La texture de sa peau, lisse et finement bombée, la couleur de la marque, plus rougeâtre et sa forme longiligne qui rappelait celle des doigts de l'ange. Enfin de sa grâce.

Il était devenu trop normal que Castiel soit là pour eux. Qu'il les aide sans rien demander en retour. Et ils ne pensaient plus au fait que c'était un ange tout puissant. Il ne l'était plus, lui murmura sa conscience. Il relâcha son bras, irrité. Castiel redeviendra celui qu'il avait été, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il sorti de la salle de bain l'esprit encore obnubilé par ce qu'il venait de remarquer.

Dean passa la journée à bichonner sa voiture, restant loin des autres sans en avoir conscience. Son esprit avait été occupé toute la journée par du travail manuel et ça l'avait calmé. Il était toujours plus serein quand il pouvait attraper le volant de son bébé, nettoyer la carrosserie lisse et brillante, sentir l'odeur du cuir des sièges. Elle était son chez lui et l'avait protégé durant toutes ces années en lui fournissant repos et abri. Il remonta du garage, un sourire aux lèvres et en se frottant les mains dans un chiffon qui avait connu une autre vie en tant que tee-shirt.

Dean avait pris l'habitude maintenant de vérifier la forme de la marque sur son épaule, elle paraissait changer de forme. Il distinguait toujours les contours mais on aurait dit qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle. La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié dans la salle de bain, elle descendait jusqu'au-dessous de l'articulation de son épaule. Maintenant elle semblait plus courte, seulement de quelques millimètres mais elle était plus courte, il en était certain. Son estomac se tordit et il chassa les peurs qui commençaient à le tenailler plus consciemment.

Dean rejoignait maintenant Sam et Castiel qui discutaient et il senti immédiatement un poids se poser sur sa poitrine. Sam, installé à la grande table, avait réussi à réunir son idiot de frère et son ange qui s'était révélé être une vraie tête de mule depuis qu'il vivait avec eux. Castiel était assis sur une chaise à côté de Sam et Dean nota sa position, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées. Il avait horreur de le voir ainsi en proie à des doutes. Il s'inquiétait sans doute encore de la perte de ses pouvoirs et Dean ne savait pas comment le rassurer. Surtout qu'il lui avait donné la preuve de sa faiblesse physique. Il resta un moment à les observer sans oser approcher.

\- « Castiel, tu ne veux plus vivre avec nous ? », lui demanda Sam d'une voix calme.

\- « Non. Ce n'est pas ça non... mais… »

Castiel n'avait pas relevé la tête et se frottait les mains en proie à un malaise. Dean qui avait été surpris de la question de son frère était maintenant sur la défensive, prêt à réagir selon la réponse de Castiel, persuadé qu'il voulait partir à cause de lui.

\- « … mais je ne veux pas vous gêner. Je partirai quand j'aurai retrouvé tous les pouvoirs liés à ma grâce. »

Sam assis face à leur ami avait la mine grave lui aussi et il releva la tête en voyant Dean approcher. Il lui lança un sourire triste et se leva en soupirant.

\- « Parle lui toi, il t'écoutera. » Dean fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas la tournure des choses. « Il veut partir. Retourner au Paradis. », expliqua Sam.

\- « Espèce d'idiot », s'énerva Dean en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je pourrais très bien… », s'énerva Castiel en relevant la tête pour regarder Dean.

\- « Tu ne pourrais rien me faire du tout. » Dean se rapprocha encore et se campa devant Castiel. « Tu ne peux pas partir. Il y a des risques,… je préfère que tu attendes un peu. »

\- « Tu préfères ? », lui demanda Castiel avec irritation. « Et ce que je veux moi, tu t'en soucies ? » Dean allait s'expliquer mais Castiel continua. « Je ne peux pas aller chasser avec vous, je ne peux pas aller au Paradis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Dean était toujours debout, Castiel s'était dressé face à lui et leurs regards s'affrontaient. L'ange n'avait peut-être pas retrouvé toute sa grâce mais il était impressionnant dans cette position. Le torse en avant, les poings serrés, la tête en extension vers Dean, le visage légèrement baissé et le regard relevé.

Dean n'était pas en reste. Il était droit comme un i, rigide, planté dans ses chaussures. Les mâchoires serrées et les lèvres pincées. En un instant son état d'esprit s'était modifié.

\- « Très bien, fais ce que tu veux… mais je te préviens… », en le pointant du doigt, Castiel ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé dans celui de Dean « …s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je n'irai pas te chercher », lui cracha-t-il plein de rancœur.

Dean vit le visage de Castiel se contracter et sans attendre il disparut. Instantanément Sam nota une angoisse se peindre sur les traits de son frère qui se reprit rapidement et qui la cacha derrière une fureur. Il quitta le salon en silence, le corps tendu et l'esprit en ébullition. Ce foutu ange ne comprenait pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il avait fait tout ça pour le protéger depuis qu'ils l'avaient recueilli.

Dean avait caché ses attentions sous ses airs débonnaires et ses sarcasmes. Mais Sam avait remarqué ses regards un peu plus appuyés pour vérifier l'état de Castiel, ses mains qu'il laissait reposer sur ses épaules plus souvent, ses sourires pour le soutenir et le temps qu'il passait avec lui pour l'épauler. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils s'entendaient bien mais maintenant, Castiel commençait à être vraiment bizarre, encore plus qu'il ne l'était d'habitude et ce n'était pas rien. Il devrait en parler à Dean. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit. C'était peut-être à cause de Dean, il lui avait semblé que son frère n'était pas des mieux ces derniers temps et il le trouvait vraiment trop protecteur avec Castiel. Est-ce que l'état de Castiel était si préoccupant ? Dean lui en aurait parlé même s'il savait que son frère évitait d'étaler ses états d'âme. S'il avait craint quelque chose de grave, il l'aurait tenu au courant. Il baissa la tête pour se replonger dans une recherche quand une nouvelle idée s'invita dans ses pensées. Il se redressa avec cette fois en prime un sourire en coin et un léger froncement des sourcils. C'était peut-être leur relation qui s'approfondissait qui les mettait mal à l'aise l'un et l'autre.

Dean se réfugia immédiatement dans la chambre de Castiel après son départ. Il s'assit sur son lit et baissa la tête. Son angoisse envahissante était revenue encore plus forte. Il n'aurait pas dû parler à son ami de cette façon mais il s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Et Castiel l'exaspérait de ne pas comprendre qu'il faisait ça pour lui. Il n'avait qu'une idée, s'en aller. Et en repensant au départ de son ami, Dean se senti suffoquer. « Cas' je t'en prie… reviens », pensa-t-il. Il se mit à prier sans y penser, pour que Castiel l'écoute. A ce moment l'ange se libéra de son invisibilité, Dean nota le mouvement et se leva dans un bon en se plaquant contre le mur le plus éloigné de la petite chambre.

\- « Bordel Cas', c'est pas vrai », en portant la main à son cœur et en sentant ce dernier prit d'une frénésie qui aurait pu lui valoir la mort.

Castiel fit un pas en avant le regard troublé par la réaction du chasseur et par la sienne. Il priait pour qu'il revienne et il réapparaissait pour lui.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », demanda Dean sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Je ne savais pas où aller. »

Dean se détendit légèrement mais en évitant néanmoins le contact visuel, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il avait pu entendre ou percevoir de son malaise.

\- « Je croyais que tu voulais absolument retourner au Paradis ? », lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

Castiel secoua la tête, le regard triste. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il n'était pas reparti. Peut-être qu'il pensait finalement, comme Dean, qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Ou il n'avait pas réellement envie de partir. Et à voir la réaction de Dean, ce dernier avait réellement été touché par sa brusque disparition.

\- « Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ? », lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Dean baissa un peu plus la tête en la secouant légèrement. Il glissa sa main sur sa tête, jusqu'à sa nuque, comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Il déglutit, prit une inspiration et se décida à parler même s'il pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- « A cause de ma marque », marmonna-t-il en relevant à peine la tête.

\- « Ta marque ? »

\- « Celle sur mon épaule quand tu m'as sauvé des Enfers », en posant sa main dessus.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment où il avait pour la première fois vu cette âme parfaite qu'était Dean Winchester. Une âme qui ne demandait qu'à grandir et à se renforcer pour lutter contre le Mal qui la malmenait depuis des décennies maintenant. Sa grâce était entrée en contact avec elle et il l'avait senti se réchauffer immédiatement. Il s'en souvenait mais il n'y pensait plus maintenant, son esprit focalisé sur les épreuves qu'ils avaient dus affronter, et maintenant sur son état.

\- « Je peux la voir ? », lui demanda Castiel doucement avec hésitation.

Dean, leva la tête étonné par sa demande. Une fois la surprise passée, il leva les bras, agrippa son tee-shirt au niveau de sa nuque et le fit glisser par-dessus sa tête. Quand il osa relever les yeux, il vit le regard de Castiel focalisé sur son épaule. Il serra le tissu tendu contre sa poitrine dans ses mains alors que ses bras étaient encore en partie prisonniers des manches.

Castiel détaillait la cicatrice qui avait pris une teinte rosée, la peau était à peine boursouflée. Il releva les yeux pour regarder Dean qui avait les joues légèrement colorées.

\- « Je ne comprends pas », en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, son regard doux focalisé sur l'humain. A cet instant toute leur colère était oubliée et ils se parlaient prudemment, en s'ouvrant progressivement l'un à l'autre. Même s'ils avaient du mal à communiquer, ils tentaient maintenant de comprendre le comportement de l'autre.

Dean regarda sur le côté pour éviter de voir le regard de Castiel s'insinuer en lui alors qu'il le sentait parfaitement posé sur lui. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure en secouant la tête, se sentant complètement idiot.

\- « Dean ? », l'encouragea l'ange à parler alors qu'il le voyait se battre avec ses doutes.

Celui-ci baissa un peu plus la tête. Ferma les yeux fortement avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et se jeta à l'eau.

\- « Elle a changé. »

\- « Changé ? »

\- « Les contours ce ne sont plus les mêmes et j'ai pensé… », son souffle trembla, « j'ai cru que ça avait une signification. »

\- « C'est seulement une cicatrice… »

Dean senti con cœur se serrer en entendant cela et se tut un instant hésitant à avouer le reste. Il senti un frisson remonter le long de son échine et se mit à trembler. Il inspira profondément pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps et les tremblements se calmèrent avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- « Non, c'est la marque de ta grâce sur ma peau. Et j'ai cru que si elle disparaissait… tu allais disparaître toi aussi… », murmura-t-il. Il ne voulait pas relever la tête et voir ce que Castiel pensait de tout ça, il se sentait mis à nu, faible et à cet instant, face à l'ange, il n'avait plus aucun rempart pour se protéger.

Dean senti son cœur se serrer un peu plus à cet aveu et à tout ce qu'il sous-entendait. Castiel leva sa main doucement, Dean suivi des yeux le mouvement et quand l'ange posa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau marquée, son souffle se perdit. L'humain senti un nouveau frisson et sa peau se recouvrit de chair de poule. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps qui répondait ardemment aux regards et aux gestes de son ami.

\- « Dean ? », la voix de Castiel était devenue inquiète en voyant les réactions de son corps.

Dean ne répondit pas et redressa légèrement la tête en la tendant en avant, son nez caressa avec hésitation la joue de l'ange alors que sa gorge se serrait sous l'appréhension. Castiel ne bougeait pas, Dean tourna alors doucement la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Castiel. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se recula à peine, pour laisser à Castiel le temps d'accepter ses intentions. Celui-ci pencha un peu plus la tête sur la gauche et Dean se rapprocha à nouveau, son torse comprimé par la crainte de ce qui se passait entre eux. Quand leurs lèvres furent de nouveau en contact, il senti la main de Castiel se resserrer sur son épaule alors que l'autre se posait sur sa nuque et que son pouce caressait l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Dean sentait maintenant son cœur s'emballer, il ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la caresse et du contact des mains de Castiel sur son corps. Il mordilla sa lèvre si douce et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, l'ange commença à lui rendre son baiser et Dean resta surpris de la réaction du brun. Il pensa alors qu'il avait perdu l'innocence qu'il avait au moment de leur rencontre et bien que cela le rende légèrement triste, il était soulagé de voir que Castiel ne le repoussait pas.

Castiel retira la main qu'il avait posée sur la nuque de Dean et agrippa le tee-shirt qui entravait encore ses bras. Il tira dessus et libéra les mains de Dean avant de le bloquer contre le mur. Celui-ci ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour libérer un soupir et ses mains, contrôlées par son envie, se posèrent sans attendre sur la taille de Castiel pour l'attirer tout contre lui. L'ange se coula contre le corps de Dean avec plaisir alors que ses mains enserraient maintenant sa tête. Leur baiser se fit plus profond alors qu'ils sentaient leur envie de l'autre se manifester plus vigoureusement.

Dean mit fin à leur baiser à bout de souffle, sans pour autant repousser Castiel. Celui-ci le tenait contre lui et caressait ses pommettes de ses pouces alors que leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- « Dean ? », d'une voix tremblante et pleine d'appréhension.

Celui-ci déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Castiel et glissa son visage dans son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

\- « Je ne veux pas te voir partir. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose… et je ne peux pas… ».

Dean chuchota son aveu à l'abri de son regard, Castiel plongea à son tour son visage dans le cou de son humain alors que celui-ci remontait ses mains dans son dos pour raffermir la prise sur son corps.

\- « Je n'avais pas compris », murmura l'ange. « Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas partir… plus maintenant que je sais… »

Dean resserra encore ses bras autour de Castiel, sentant son cœur libéré d'un poids. Il n'allait pas partir, il n'allait pas prendre de risque et il n'allait pas le perdre. Dean se mit à embrasser son cou tendrement pour le remercier. Castiel allait rester avec lui et ils allaient devoir parler. La peur de le voir partir lui avait finalement permis de comprendre ses sentiments et d'avoir le courage de faire le geste qui lui permettait de les lui montrer. Dean avait eu peur de ses propres réactions et de celles de Castiel mais il découvrait avec plaisir et avec soulagement que son ange avait les mêmes envies que lui.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et s'employa à déboutonner la chemise que portait Castiel. Ils allaient devoir parler mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de sentir sa peau, goûter son corps, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Quand le torse de son ange fut visible, il le caressa avec dévotion et avec la crainte qu'il ne lui permette pas plus. Le gémissement qui échappa à Castiel balaya ses appréhensions. Dean redressa la tête et plongea dans son regard. Castiel le contemplait avec amour et adoration et il semblait tout aussi impatient que lui de partager plus que de chastes caresses.

Dean fondit sur sa bouche et lui donna un baiser fougueux qui fit naître de nouveaux gémissements graves. C'était le bruit le plus excitant qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et à partir de cet instant, il eut pour but de faire naître encore et encore ces gémissements dans la bouche de son amant.


End file.
